


Second Honeymoon

by Cafe_Au_Lait



Series: Of Poodles and Bassinets [5]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ahegao, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Explicit Consent, Fluff, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Marathon Sex, Married Couple, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mutual Pining, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Omegaverse, Overstimulation, Relationship Discussions, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, So Married, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alpha yuuri, omega viktor, so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cafe_Au_Lait/pseuds/Cafe_Au_Lait
Summary: Yuuri's rut is any day now and now that Nikolai is old enough to be cared for by someone other than his parents, Yuuri no longer needs to leave the house for his cycle and leave Viktor alone with their child.So, like any grossed out uncle would, Yurio offers to take Nikolai under his roof for a few days while, as he phrased it: "Katsudon literally fucks Viktor until he might as well be a pattern on the bedspread."But what happens when Yuuri's rut comes a little too quickly?Well, Viktor would like to call it a second honeymoon.A/N: Kinda short lmao





	Second Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> I know you guys are (probably) thirsty for some smut, since the last time I wrote any was in the first part of this series.  
> I hope you guys enjoy!

"Do you have your backpack?"

"Yes, Papa."

"And your bear?"

"Yes, Papa."

"And you have our phone numbers on your card, yes?"

"Yes, Papa."

"And-"

"Katsudon," Yuuri glanced up at the blonde teen, watching as the Russian rolled his eyes before tugging him up by his sweater sleeves. "relax. And quit your nagging. The pup will be fine, he's in good hands. You know I wouldn't let anything happen to him, so chill. God, you're like one of those damn weird alpha dads I read about online. I've got it covered."

Yuuri could only sigh, leaning against Viktor as the omega let off weak pheromones that could only be described as worry, smiling his usual million dollar smile as he bent down to pepper sloppy kisses over Nikolai's face making the toddler giggle.

"You have a good time with uncle Yurio, okay? Don't be afraid to call us if you miss us, and stay safe. Papa and I will be a call away~"

"Yes, Daddy."

"And if anything bad happens, just let me know and Daddy will deal with it, okay?" Viktor added, making sure to direct his gaze to the blonde alpha that stood at their door, lightening crackling between the two as a warning, making Yuri bristle.

"Okay~"

"Okay, good boy. Now, give Papa and I a kiss before you go." After being drowned in smooches from both parents, he carefully adorned his bags and gave a small wave.

"Bye bye~"

"Bye, my sweet pup, have fun~"

Viktor and Yuuri watched anxiously as Yuri's car pulled from their driveway, cruising down the road before making a turn to exit the neighborhood, only closing the door once they could no longer hear the car's engine.

They had three days until Nikolai came back home.

It hadn't even been ten minutes yet.

But, they cannot deny, that as soon as they turned the latch to the door, it felt like a second honeymoon.

* * *

"You know, as much as I love our son," Viktor purred, rolling over from his spot on the couch to nuzzle his nose in Yuuri's small hair whirl. "I also love alone time with you."

After Nikolai had left and the two men spent most of the hour trying to relax, they decided on watching an old romantic comedy Viktor absolutely lived for when he was a teenager, watching it after almost every competition with Makkachin and pink hot curlers in his long hair that 'made him look like his babushka', or so he says.

Yuuri could only hum in delight, pressing up against his omega's chest as they traded lazy kisses back and forth.

"Mmm is that so?"

"Mhmm~ I love having my husband all to myself." Viktor crooned, fingers dancing along Yuuri's hips making the younger man giggle, cupping Viktor's jaw in his hand as their lips met over and over together in lazy rounds of soft kisses.

"I love having you to myself, too, Vitya."

"You know what else is great about alone time?"

"Hmm?"

"I can do this~" Yuuri squealed as Viktor dove for his neck, laughing and squirming as Viktor tugged down the neck of his sweater, blowing raspberries and leaving kisses over the exposed skin making the alpha practically thrash in his hold.

"Vitya! Aha- stop that tickles! Haha~"

"So cute~ My cute katsudon~"

Once Viktor deemed his tickle attack successful, he settled for leaving gentle open-mouthed kisses over Yuuri's nape, relishing in the alpha's relaxed sigh as watched those brown eyes flutter closed at the feeling.

Viktor couldn't help but nuzzle into Yuuri's scent gland, feeling himself shiver in his skin at the strong, masculine odor; releasing his own sweet pheromones in response.

He nearly cried when he felt the way Yuuri's chest rumble as he purred, the vibrations tingling against Viktor's lips as the alpha expressed his delight.

The omega in Viktor screamed for him to find the source of the sound, to find out whatever is causing the alpha to make that sound and feel every inch of it to see just how it had caused the alpha to be so elated.

But Viktor didn't have to look for the source.

He was the source.

The Russian couldn't help himself as he littered kitten licks across Yuuri's Adam's apple, kissing down the alpha's chest where the rumbling was the loudest and nuzzle his nose against the warm material of his husband's sweater, his happy pheromones soaked in the material making Viktor feel like he was on cloud nine.

He could hardly believe he was the cause for all of these wonderful chain of events.

Viktor almost whimpered as the purring ceased, going pliant in Yuuri's arms as the alpha lifted his head to litter kisses along his face and under his jaw, rumbling a soft, contented sound, low in his throat: the next best thing to purring.

Viktor will take what he can get, the Russian sighing out himself as the alpha caressed the curve of his waist, mumbling praises.

"Such a good omega... how beautiful... how sweet, making me purr like that... my beautiful mate..."

"Oh, stop it, Yuuri, you'll make me blush~"

"My beautiful, beautiful omega... such a good boy..." Viktor felt his skin tingle, letting out a soft mewl and immediately melting as Yuuri's heavy scent wafted over him, covering him like a warm, goose down blanket on a chilly night.

Viktor practically squeaked as he felt Yuuri's warm palm slip under his own sweater, pressing his palm against the toned muscle of Viktor's stomach before humming in thought, rubbing circles into the soft flesh with the pads of his fingertips.

"Mmm so empty..." Viktor shudders as Yuuri's breath ghosted over his ear, his tongue following suit as he licked over the shell before muttering possibly the hottest sentence to ever exist. "You look so _gorgeous_ when you're filled with my pups... maybe I should fill you up again..."

"Ah, Yura..."

"Come on, Vitya..." Yuuri purred, words rolling off his tongue like honey as he sucked on the omega's scent gland. "Won't you give me a litter?"

Viktor couldn't help but moan. A _litter._ Yuuri wanted a _litter._

"Mmm I really wish you weren't on contraceptives..." Yuuri rumbled, working deftly to undo the drawstring on Viktor's sweats as the other grasped the back of his neck as a show of dominance. "I'd love to have a few more pups running around..."

"Yura, please." Viktor gasped, grasping the alpha's shoulders as his husband mouthed at his neck, warm hand slipping underneath the stretchy hem of his pants and grasping his half-hard cock through his briefs, palming it with nothing short of vigor as he mumbled about filling Viktor until he looked ready to pop.

Not even moments later was Viktor being lifted from the cushions of the couch, Yuuri carrying him with a renewed strength he somehow always scrounged up during his ruts, which usually caused him to be rougher than ever.

Viktor didn't mind too much. He enjoyed being tossed around now and then.

"I'm going to knot you until you lose your _mind_."

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Viktor yelped as he was tossed onto the bed, gasping in delight as his husband towered over him, fingers tangling themselves in his hair as the alpha made quick work of his clothes, stripping him down to nothing as he yanked on Viktor's long tresses to gain him more access to his neck.

Viktor could only moan and marvel at the man that was Yuuri, all hard muscle and rounded hips and brown eyes clouded with lust, sharp canines dragging themselves across Viktor's nape and the omega cold only shudder as his mate reduced them both down to various states of undress, panting out hot breaths as he braced his knees on either side of Viktor's hips, looking down at the omega with a hunger that he had never seen before.

Yuuri leaned down and ran his tongue over the seam of Viktor's parted lips wetly, growling something delicious low in his throat as he stared into those deep blues.

"Let's start, shall we?"

* * *

Viktor had no idea how long this had been going on, the swirling of Yuuri's tongue around his leaking length was nothing short of sinful, feeling his body throb with over sensitivity as the alpha worked him back up from his previous orgasm, cock twitching helplessly in the deep confines of his husband's throat as Viktor practically shook against the sheets from the sheer pleasure, and despite his soft begging of 'no, please, no more.' he only tugged Yuuri's mouth closer and roll his pelvis up against the younger man's face just to relish in the soft slurping the came with every pump of his hips.

Yuuri's glasses were crooked and messy, slipping down the bride of his nose while he buried his face into the soft wispy hairs above the cock currently balls deep inside his throat, he ground his lips against the skin, swallowing around Viktor's length as he felt it swell to hardness inside the confines of his windpipe.

He pulled off with a gasp and a lewd pop, a thick string of precum and saliva connecting his lips to the twitching cock before him, already hard and ready to go once more.

Once of these days, he'd have to ride this man into the mattress, but right now he had more important things to focus on.

Like knotting his mate until he bred him.

"Yura... you look like you're going to eat me..." Yuuri could only chuckle, licking his way up the bottom of his husband's length with teasing self-control.

"Oh, Vitya, we're just getting started~"

* * *

Viktor was so glad he bought that extra bottle of lube from his trip to the pharmacy the other day, because they had already burned through one, even with the copious amounts of slick pouring from his widened hole. His screams could probably be heard by the neighbors at the rate they were going at, the sound of Yuuri's hips slapping against the backs of his thighs ringing in his ears as he helplessly clawed at the bed sheets looking for purchase.

Viktor had already be knotted twice, only having a bit to recover as he instinctively mewled and purred against his alpha during their refractory period.

"H-Harder, Yuuri~"

"A-Anything for you, babe..." Viktor cried out as Yuuri's thrusts rocked him forward, slamming the headboard against the wall as the bed springs creaked in protest against the excessive force.

The omega could only force his hips back against the onslaught, panting with his tongue out feverishly as drool slipped from the corner of his lips, his cries becoming a building crescendo as Yuuri began attacking his prostate dead on.

"So deep, Yuuri- don't stop~!" He sobbed, reaching back to find little purchase on Yuuri's pistoning hips as he weakly wrapped his legs behind the backs of Yuuri's knees. "Right there!"

"Ah, baby, don't clench up like that~"

Viktor could only sob, streams of tears cascading down his flushed cheeks as the pleasure became too much, overriding his sense as he could only think of how devastatingly _good_ it felt, crying even louder as he felt Yuuri's knot bump against his hole teasingly, signalling his husband's impending orgasm.

Viktor's eyes rolled back into his head as Yuuri's knot finally popped past his rim, and what felt like gallons of release being spilled inside him, thrashing against the sheets as his orgasm was practically ripped from him, legs kicking and arms practically flailing as his back arched, pulled taught like a bowstring.

He cried out as Yuuri's ground his hips, his knot pressing down hard and rubbing roughly against Viktor's prostate making the omega have a dry orgasm then and there, clenching down painfully tight and going through the motions again, mouth open in a silent scream as he shuddered, spasming against the sheets.

Once he fully rode the after shocks, he couldn't help but let out a weak laugh, collapsing against the sheets like a ragdoll as his husband shifted them to lay on there sides, leaving sweet kisses from Viktor's nape to his ear, mumbling endearments as Viktor felt completely, and blissfully, fucked out.

"Ah... oh, god..."

"Are you okay, baby?"

"Mmm never better~"

He felt Yuuri's lips curl into a smile against his skin, the alpha scenting him pleasantly as he paid extra attention to the bond mark on Viktor's neck.

"Yura, how long do you think it will take this time?"

"Hmm, maybe twenty-five to thirty minutes. Why? Are you tired?"

"A little... Your stamina is just too great, Yuuri. This poor, old omega can barely keep up!"

"You aren't old, Vitya." Yuuri laughed, cupping Viktor's jaw to litter kisses across the omega's lips. "Now, get some rest. We're going to be here for a while."

"Mmm yes sir~" Viktor crooned, pressing back against the alpha's chest to relishing in his warmth, purring at the contact and Yuuri wrapped his arms around him.

Just as Viktor was beginning to drift off, Yuuri spoke up.

"Hey, Viktor?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you... do you think we could talk about something? Just for a second?" Viktor hummed, sensing his husband's hesitance as he turned his head to look at the alpha, blue eyes full of concern as Yuuri worried at his bottom lip with his teeth, brown eyes looking everywhere but Viktor's face.

"What is it, my Yuuri?"

"Well... I'm... in rut." Viktor chuckled, shifting his hips and purring at the soft tug it gave as Yuuri's spent cock gave another pump of release inside him.

"Yes, I can see that."

"And... you're probably not going to think I'm sensible enough for this, but..." Yuuri finally met his eyes, nearly overwhelming Viktor with emotion as he released a shaky breath. "Do you think we could talk about... kids... a little bit later?"

Viktor blinked owlishly, tilting his head as his husband's face flushed.

"Kids? As in... us having more kids?"

"I-I mean, we don have to talk about it, if you don't want to i-it's just that it's... obviously been on my mind, if you couldn't tell already, but... I started _really_ thinking about it and I..." Yuuri sighed as he noticed Viktor's silence, not taking in the way Viktor's eyes lit up at Yuuri's words and the way he squirmed in a childlike excitement.

Yuuri's thinking about _more kids._

Yuuri's thinking about having more kids _with Viktor._

"S-Sorry, just forget I said anything... try and rest now, sorry for bothering you..."

"No!" Viktor tried to turn himself around in a quick motion to face his husband, only to yelp when Yuuri's knot tugged roughly on his rim.

"Vitya-"

"I want to talk about it!" Yuuri blinked, cheeks flushing a beautiful pink as he stared at his husband with wide eyes.

"Y-You do?"

"Mmhm!" Viktor crooned, pulling the younger man down to pepper kisses across his jawline. "Of course I do. As soon as possible."

Yuuri let out a soft relieved laugh, sighing as he nuzzled his nose into Viktor's neck, wispy hairs tickling the Russian's cheeks.

"Oh thank god... I was worried you were going to hate me for bringing it up..."

"Never, my love, never." Viktor hummed, burying his face in Yuuri's thick locks as he gently ran nimble fingers through the small tangles. "But, if you don't mind, I'd like to take a cat nap first, baby talk later, да?"  


Yuuri could only purr, pulling the omega flush against his chest as he littered gentle kisses across his nape.

" да, Vitya,  Отдохни." ( _Yes, Vitya, have a rest._ )  


Viktor hummed low in his throat, closing his eyes as his lids started to feel heavy, almost missing the soft words spoken in his ear. 

" я люблю тебя." ( _I love you._ )  


"Mmm..." Viktor sighed contently, placing his hands over his mate's as a show of affection. " я тоже тебя люблю."

And with that, Viktor slowly drifted off to dream land, already imagining the little patter of pup feet in his mind's eye.

**Author's Note:**

> Smut was inspired by this fan art: http://oxytrezart.tumblr.com/post/158456929197/the-rest-of-the-strip-under-the-cut-down-below  
> 


End file.
